Valet
This article focuses on the Evil Queen's father, '''Henry'. For Regina Mills' adopted son, see Henry Mills.'' Henry is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He makes his debut in the second episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Tony Perez and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. History Henry was the father of Regina, the Evil Queen, and served as her valet for many years. He was extremely proud of his daughter's skills in horseback riding—a hobby his wife, and Regina's mother, Cora, found to be too unlady-like and childish. Father and daughter got along well growing up, but he was helpless to stop Cora whenever it came to her using magic on Regina to make her comply. He was also unable to protect Regina when Cora purposefully set up a situation in which Regina rescued King Leopold's daughter, Snow White, from danger. This made the king notice Regina, and he asked for her hand in marriage, which Cora accepted for her. ("The Stable Boy") Regina consults with her father, Henry, about how unhappy she is about her future. She is adamant in not wanting to become just like her mother. Regina asks about how her mother turned out this way, and Henry vaguely recalls there was a man that gave Cora magic through a book of spells. ("We Are Both") While she was married, King Leopold brought home the Genie he had freed with one of his three wishes. The Genie fell in love with her at first sight, and Regina used his infatuation to her advantage to escape her loveless marriage. She wrote of her "love" for him in a diary. King Leopold read the entry but was unaware the man she was pining after was the Genie. Angry, he locked her up in the castle. Fearing for his daughter's life, Henry delivered a box with a poisonous snake inside it to the Genie in the hopes that he would take it to Regina's chambers, saying that this was the only way Regina could be free. ("Fruit of the Poisonous Tree") At some point after this he was captured by the Queen of Hearts in Wonderland, he was made small, and kept in a box. He was subsequently rescued by his daughter, at the sacrifice of the Hatter. She gave her father a piece of a magical mushroom, which returned him to his normal size. Because only two people—Regina and the Hatter—entered into Wonderland, only two could leave. Thus, Regina returned to Fairytale Land with her father, leaving the Hatter trapped and at the mercy of the Queen of Hearts. ("Hat Trick") Later, after King Leopold's death and the Genie's entrapment in becoming a magic mirror, Henry was Regina's constant companion. When she vowed vengeance on Snow White and Prince Charming, he advised her on how to make the Dark Curse work. However, the curse failed to work when Regina used the heart of her favorite horse, and thus he told her to go to the person who had given her the curse in the first place. Regina went to the dark wizard Rumplestiltskin, who was imprisoned in the mines. Rumplestiltskin, in turn, told her that she needed the heart of the thing she loved most. Thus, she went back and told Henry the news. He caught on quickly, and tried to convince her that she didn't need to live with hatred all the time, and that the two could start a new life over again. Regina nodded and hugged him, but as he wrapped his arms around her, she pulled his heart from his chest, and whispered "I'm sorry." After the Curse was unleashed, Regina laid a black rose on a grave marked, Henry, Beloved Father. ("The Thing You Love Most") Trivia *He is the namesake of his grandson, Henry Mills. *He has a tomb in the Storybrooke cemetery. * He is against The Evil Queen's 'evil' ways, but continues to love and support her. *It was proven in The Thing you Love Most, that Henry was the thing The Evil Queen loved the most. Appearances de:Henry (Vater) pl:Henry (ojciec) fr:Henry (conte) es:Henry (padre) Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters